Mallory's Suicide
Work In Construction!!! Mallory ~ 12 years old Ranger''~her father'' Ryder''~her uncle'' Ashley ~her mother; appears in Chapter 2 Chase Kasey Katie''~ her aunt; appears in Chapter 5'' Diego~her 7 year old brother Rocky Marshall Rubble Zuma Skye "The Chilly Feeling"'~(coming soon!) About a month of normal and happy events going on in Mallory's life, she suddenly and unexpectedly feels depression. She deals with the feelings for about a year now. She doesn't tell her parents, her uncle, nor the dogs and just keeps it to herself trying to solve it her own. It soon gets worse til one day she steals her father's army glock gun and shoots herself late at night. '''''911 Call will appear in this story..please be advise it's bone chilling! Chapter 1 It was a calm day in Adventure Bay, at the lookout, Mallory and Diego was helping their uncle Ryder tune his ATV "Thanks for helping me guys" smiled Ryder "No problem Uncle Ryder!" Beamed Diego Mallory just shrugged "Yeah" Mallory forced a smile but truely inside was a bit sad. Mallory turned around and walked away which rasied an suspicious flag to Diego and Ryder. Mallory walked into the lookout to where Marshall, Chase, Kasey, Rocky, and Rubble were watching television. "Hey there Mallory!" Smiled Kasey "Uh? oh hi.." Mallory kinda wove to her as she walked past "ummm..pups? something is up with Mallory recently" said Kasey worried "Maybe she's going through something tough" said Rubble "Should we go talk to her?" asked Marshall as he turned around "yeah, let's go check up on her" said Rocky as he turned off the tv The five dogs walked over towards Mallory which they saw her writing in a journal. Mallory noticed them which startled her and made her jump. She quickly shut the book. "oh..umm hey there pups" Mallory said a bit shakey "you alright Mallory? you've been a bit down in the dumps lately" said Chase "Uh? oh nah! I'm alright..i-if something was wrong I would've told my parents" said Mallory lying "oh okay" said Rocky "we're just making sure your alright" smiled Marshall "th-thanks" Mallory looked away Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, and Kasey walked away but still worried about Mallory. They decided to keep her in mind. As the day went on, Mallory became distant from all the others and wasn't really in her parents sight that much. Time to time they would find her crying. However when the PAW Patrol would help cheer her up she would just push them away. "hey sis dad and I are going to go get some ice cream, wanna come along?" asked Diego happily "umm nah..i'm good.." said Mallory pushing her little brother away Diego was shocked "Uh?! bu-but you always come with us when we get ice cream" "I..umm don't feel well right now...my stomach has been bothering me for quite some time" said Mallory looking down "o-oh" "I'm not going to stop you two from getting ice cream..go on" "Ummm..a-alright then" Diego was a bit worried to his big sister "So? is she coming along?" asked Ranger as Diego walked up towards him Diego sadly shook his head. "She said that she doesn't feel well" "Huh..that's not normal..she's been acting a bit depressed recently" said Ranger as he looked at his daughter in the distance "D-depressed?!" Diego said nervously "d-don't worry Diego..m-maybe she had a rough day at school Friday" said Ranger quickly calming down his son, "now c'mon let's go get ice cream, we can bring some back for Mallory" Diego sighed, "Okay dad" On Ranger and Diego's return their was a note on the table in the Main Lobby. Diego ran to the note and picked it up. He immediately saw Mallory's signature at the bottom. His eyes went wide and tears streamed down his cheeks. He made a dash towards his father handing him the note. "Dad! Dad! Mallory is gone!" Diego blurted with tears "What?!" Ranger quickly turned towards him suprised, "a-are you sure?" "Yeah! She lefted a note!" "L-let me see that son" said Ranger taking the note from his son's hands Diego scardly looks at his father, "what does it say?" "It just says where she goes..so we don't get worried", Ranger then lowered the note and sighed in relief, "nothin to worry about" "A-are you sure?" asked Diego unsure "Yes. I know the signs if Mallory is endangering herself" kneeling down to his son "O-okay" Diego wiped the tears off his cheek "Now how about you go play with the dogs for a bit" suggested Ranger as he stood up Diego nodded his head and walked outside towards the backyard of the lookout. Ranger then looked down back at the note. He then held his breath nervously then let his breath out momments later. He then very quietly whispered under his breath. "only if I know the signs"~ '' He walked towards the garage. Their tinkering underneath his ATV is Ryder; Ranger's twin brother. Ranger cleared his throat a bit getting Ryder's attention. Ryder looked a bit out from under his ATV to see Ranger, "uh? oh! hi Ranger what's up?" Ryder came out from under his motor vehicle, "Zack..does this look like a suicide note?" "what?!?!" Ryder jumped in alert and jumped to his feet to look at the note "Mallory lefted it" Ranger frowned, "I...I...I don't really want Mallory killing herself..she's--She's been a bit distant and sad recently" said Ranger nervously "I-it doesn't look like one..." Ryder said slowly "....Hopefully" Ryder said after a short pause, "make sure you watch her carefully..i'll study the note closer" Ryder took the note fully into his hands; narrowed his eyes and put the note closer up. Ryder then brought it back a bit and folded it 2 times and put it in his pocket. "Thanks bro" said Ranger putting his hand on his shoulder "No problem" Ryder grinned '''Chapter 2 It's raining in Adventure Bay and it's been about 3 days that Mallory has wrote the note on '"Where she went". She returned very late that night at midnight. She has cuts on her left arm and a bloody hand. Ranger was sleeping in the main lobby waiting for Mallory's return. As the door sled open, Ranger immediately woke up. He rubbed his sleepy eyes to the sight of Mallory...injured. "Mallory!" Ranger quickly jumped up and ran to her aid, "wh-what have you done?!" "I...I.." Mallory has tears in her eyes Ranger sighed, "Mallory..you cut yourself..with what?" Mallory kept silent. She looked down at the ground as she was hiding something behind her back. Tears swollen up more in her eyes, she knew that her father would be pissed with her...but at least that he would know about her condition. Mallory slowly pulled out her father's army hunting knife. She heard her father's suprised gasp, he quickly took it out of her grasp. "Mallory!!" Mallory's voice started to break out, "i--i'm sorry!" "Mallory your better than this..please..this isn't like you at all!" pleaded Ranger looking at his daughter "I...I can't help it!" sobbed Mallory "Wh-what do you mean?" asksd Ranger curiously "I...I....." Mallory's voice got shakey from all the tears Ranger sadly looked at Mallory and said calmly and slowly, "It's okay..what.." "I can't take it anymore! I don't want to live anylonger!!" Mallory yelled crying "Mallory!!!" Ranger said purely nervous "I really can't take it anymore! All of this!" Mallory started crying hard "What's going on?!" Ashley came running into the room Ashley immediately stopped at the sight of Mallory, seeing the blood in her hands and arms and along with seeing the bloody knife beside Ranger. Her eyes went wide. She nervously stepped back a bit. "R-Ranger.." "What?" "D--did..did you hurt Mallory?!" Ashley started looking at Ranger scardly but also in disguise "What!?!?!? NO!! Mallory was cutting herself" Ranger said as Mallory was sobbing "we need to get her mental help" "Wh-what!?!?!? N--no, no, no!! I don't need help!" Yelled and sobbed Mallory as she stepped away from her father quickly Ranger turned to Mallory looking at her with sad eyes, "yes you do Mallory. If not your going to commit suicide and kill yourself..I don't want you suffering-" "Th-that's why I don't need to live anymore..i-it will take away the pain....and I won't be a problem anymore" sobbed Mallory "Mallory you were NEVER trouble" said Ashley, "you need to stop and calm down..your scaring us..even your young brother..you had him crying a few days ago" "I-I know..and I don't want him like that anymore. I don't like seeing my brother crying" said Mallory wipping the tears away from her eyes "then calm down, take a deep breath, and let us help you..you need a doctor, your sick" said Ashley "No i'm not!!" Screamed Mallory "Mallory please lower you voice a bit, your uncle, your brother, and the dogs are trying to sleep" whispered Ranger looking around Mallory quiet down her crys and fell to her knees as she covered her eyes with her hands. Her body trembled with each sob. "I...I just want to end my suffering....I want to die...please....just let me kill myself..." "Mallory please don't..you got a whole life ahead of you..and your going to end it just because your sad?" whispered Ranger "Yeah your father is right. One day you may be sad but then the next day your happy and having fun. You don't want to cut your life short" agreed Ashley "Mallory..just relax, go to bed and tomorrow you'll feel much better..okay?" said Ranger trying to change her mind of suicide ".......f..fine" Mallory said in a shaky sighing voice "Okay, but first lets treat these wounds" said Ashley as she walked Mallory to the sink and washed the wounds off with cold water and put medicine on them amd wrapped them up. The next day Mallory slept in til noon which was never normal for her. As she walked out of her room and into the Main Lobby all the dogs were there along with her uncle, and her parents. Her eyes went wide and started to feel nervous. They all then sadly looked at her. "Wh-what's going on?" "Mallory..why?" asked Skye sadly "I...I..I don't want to talk about it" Mallory quickly ran out of the lookout with the voice of her father yelling out to her She ran out towrds the beach. She sat down in the sand and sadly sat there tearing up. She watched the waves roll onto the beach. That's when she saw a pink sea shell on the beach. She stood up and walked towards to get a better look. It had a little bit of purple swirly lines on it. Mallory slowly sat down infront of it and picked it up examing it. "I don't know where all my happiness went.." Mallory whispered and sighing "I remember when I used to be beaming happily, telling silly jokes, playing with the pups and taking walks with my family....and now...all that I am is...depressed...i'm wandering what caused it" She then jumped as she heard a car door slamming in the distance. It kinda sounded as a gun shot. She turned around to see a man walking into a store. She then turned her attention back towards the shell. She sighed sadly once again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I know my parents want what's best of me..and wants me safe..even Diego....but they don't understand my pain...nobody will....and I can't show them. So it's all up to me to help myself get relief" Mallory stood up still holding the shell. She walked back to the lookout and towards Skye's doghouse and put the shell in her house and left going to the army base for some supplies. Chapter 3 Mallory walked through the back door of the base and walked to the wepon room. There in that room was filled with guns, knifes, bombs, and a first aid kit as well. There was a divider for each section, the sections were holders for each soldiers wepons. Mallory went to a specific one..her father's. She took her father's glock 22 gun and three bullets. She was taking a risk of getting caught, normally if you get caught you would go to jail due to stealing army wepons. Mallory had a bag which she put the gun and the three bullets into and sneaked back out without being seen. She walked back to the lookout where no one saw her. She walked into her bedroom and hid her bag underneath her bed. "I'll wait til night time.." Mallory whispered to herself She then heard a voice behind her, "Mallory?" Mallory quickly turned around to see her 7 year old brother Diego there. "Diego!! Wh-what are you doing in here?!" She was a bit nervous "Dad was searching for you to make sure you were safe" "Y-yeah" Mallory sat up "What were you hiding underneath your bed?" asked Diego curiously "It's a suprise" she said quickly "oh...umm.....alright" Diego said before walking out "That was close" whispered and sighed Mallory in relief It soon turned to night time. Mallory didn't really make eye contact during dinner with anyone. She slowly ate her food and here and there taking short quick glimpse of all her family members that she won't see again, especially her father. She was always a father's daughter. As it soon got close to 1:30AM, Mallory quietly checked that everyone was fast asleep before going back into her room and putting the bullets into the gun. She did it rather slowly. As she was putting the last bullet in she formed tears in her eyes which blurred her vision for a momment. "A-at least i'll be gone and that they don't have to worry about me..they can take care of Diego mostly" Mallory quietly sobbed Mallory didn't noticed but Diego was wide awake as he was getting a glass of water. He gasped in fear as he saw the gun in her hands. Mallory gasped as well seeing him there. Her eyes went wide nervously knowing that he was going to run to mom and dad. "Wha-what are you doing!?!?!" Cried Diego aloud "I...I..I..." Mallory put the gun behind her back "Y-your going to shoot yourself with dad's gun?!?!?!" Diego started to sob "D-Diego..it's a bit complicated" said Mallory sadly "What do you mean it's complicated?!?! Your going to kill yourself by shooting yourself...i'm getting mom and dad" cried Diego "Diego no!" Diego ran down the hall to his parents room. He busted through the door crying a loud which made his parents jump awake. "Diego what's the matter?!" Ranger was on alert "MALLORY HAS YOUR GUN AND IS GOING TO SHOOT HERSELF!!!" Diego cried out "WHAT?!?!?" Ranger yelled in shock "oh my god!!" Ashley cried Ranger, Ashley, and Diego ran over to Mallory's room. Ranger kicked the door open to see Mallory there with the gun in her right hand and pointing it to her head. Ranger formed tears in his eyes "MALLORY PUT DOWN THE GUN!" "Diego go call 911", quickly yelled Ashley, "HURRY!!!" "Mallory this isn't the way!" Ashley cried "Yes it is!!! I've been suffering for a year now!! I...I..." cried Mallory "Mallory you could've told us then we could've helped you" said Ranger a bit nervous and quickly "I..I don't need help!!! I can help myself!" Yelled Mallory She tightened her finger around the triger. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at her mom and dad. She didn't really want them to witness her last few minutes on the planet. Ranger started to sob as well, "Mallory please...please don't shoot yourself...please.." Diego was in his parents room and on his father's phone dialing 911. He was crying as well and was quick on dialing. He didn't want his older sister life taken by herself. ************ 911 Operator: '''911 what's your emergency? '''Diego: ''(sobbing)~ my sister is going to shoot herself!! '''911 Operator': your sister is going to shoot herself? Diego: Yes! 911 Operator: okay what's your name? Diego: Diego 911 Operator: okay Diego what's your sister's name? Diego: M-Mallory..she's my older sister...s-she's 12 911 Operator: okay, try to stay calm Diego. Are you alone? Diego: n-no i'm home with my parents..and the PAW Patrol 911 Operator: okay. Where is your sister at? Diego: (crying aloud & yelling)~ ''send help!! She's going to kill herself!! Send the Police! Send the ambulance!! '''911 Operator': okay, okay calm down Diego..where are you located? Diego: the PAW Patrol Lookout Tower 911 Operator: okay, we have the ambulance and police on the way, it's okay Diego: p-please hurry..I--I don't want to hear that gun go off and see my sister on the floor dead! 911 Operator: okay, their going as fast as they can, is your father there? Diego: y-yes *hands the phone to his father(Ranger)* Ranger: h-hello? 911 Operator: are you the dad? Ranger: y-yes..sh-she has the gun pointing to her head and i'm trying to calm her down and to put it down (then talking to Mallory)~ ''Mallory please! please put down the gun..you need help '''Mallory:' (in the distance)~ *crying aloud* ''NO I DON'T!! I DON'T NEED HELP!!! '''911 Operator': sir the police and ambulance is on the way. Try to get her to set the gun down..did you have it in the house? Ranger: I didn't have any guns in the lookout..s-she must've went to the army base to get it 911 Operator: she went to the army base downtown? Ranger: I think so 911 Operator: '''when did she start thinking about shooting herself? '''Ranger: '''she said that she started feeling depression a year ago, ''(Then talking to Mallory)~ ''No! M-Mallory put the gun down please! this isn't the way to feel better '''Mallory: ''(In the distance)~ *crying* you'll never understand how I feel!! NEVER!! '''911 Operator: '''sir tell Diego to go away from the scene, I don't want him seeing this '''Ranger: '(talking to Diego) ''Diego go to your room, and whatever you hear don't come out '''Diego: '(from the distance)~ *sobbing* okay Ashley: ''(from the distance)~ Mallory slowly put down the gun and step away from it '''Mallory: '(from the distance screaming and crying)~ ''NO!! I WILL SHOOT MYSELF!! '''Ryder: '(in the distance)~ ''what's going- oh god!!! Mallory put down the gun! '''911 Operator: '''you still there sir? '''Ranger: '''yes Ma'am..i-i'm just shocked and nervous. This isn't like her..w-we need help!!! '''911 Operator: '''sir the police and ambulance are coming as fast as they can. Just calm down '''Ranger: '''C-calm down? Calm down!? My daughter is threating and is going to shoot herself and help hasn't arrived yet and your telling me to calm down?!?!?!?! '''911 Operator: '''sir, if your calm, your daughter will be calm '''Ranger: '''I-I doubt it, she's very aggressive and crying hard '''911 Operator: '''try to talk to her, make her put down the gun and step away from it '''Ranger: '(trying to be calm)~ ''Mallory please. We only want what's best for you..calm down, take deep breaths, and put down the gun..put it on the floor... '''Mallory: '(in the distance crying and screaming)~ ''NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!! I'M TRYING TO DO YOU GUYS A FAVOR!! PLEASE STOP AND LET ME SHOOT MYSELF!! '''Ryder: '(in the distance)~ ''doing us a favor? No your not!! Why would you think that?!?! We don't want you taking your own life! '''Mallory: '(in the distance and crying)~ ''then how about you do it for me then!!! '''Ryder: '(in the distance)~ ''no! '''Ranger: '(frantic and a little bit angery)~ ''Where are the police?! You said that their on their way!!! '''911 Operator: '''they are sir, their going as fast as they can..their coming over the bridge as we speak '''Ranger: '''GOOD!! '''Marshall: '(in the distance)~ ''Why are police coming this w- '''Zuma: '(in the distance)~' '''Mallory! '''Skye: '(In the distance)~ ''Mallory put down the gun! '''911 Operator: '''sir do you hear the sirens? '''Ranger: '''yes thank god! '''Ashley: '(talking to Mallory in the distance)~ ''Mallory put down the gun please. The police are here. Your going to get the help you need '''Mallory: '(in the distance crying and screaming)~ ''No I don't need help from anyone else! I can help myself!! '''Rubble: '(in the distance talking to Mallory)~ ''Killing yourself is not the answer! '''911 Operator: '''are the police and ambulance outside yet? '''Ranger: '''almost their driving up the driveway '''911 Operator: '''okay, keep trying to calm down your daughter till they get there and inside '''Ranger: '''yes ma'am...n-n-no! No, no, no, no! Mallory put down the gun! PLEASE!! '''911 Operator: '''Sir the ambulance and police are just outside. Can you get someone to let them in? '''Ranger: '''y-yes..(talking to Kasey)~ Kasey go open the door for the Paramedics and Police! '''Kasey:' (in the distance)~ ''yes sir! '''Ranger: '(to Kasey)~ ''hurry! ''(Then towards Mallory)~ ''Mallory, Mallory, MALLORY!! No! No! Then through the phone there was a loud gun bang, then a thud afterward. Ranger, Ryder, Ashley, and all the dogs are heard screaming and crying. '''Ranger: '(crying and screaming)~ ''OH MY GOD!! ... OH MY GOD!! MALLORY JUST SHOT HERSELF!!!.. MY DAUGHTER JUST SHOT HERSELF!! '''911 Operator: '''sir calm down the paramedics will take care of her '''Ranger: '(Crying and screaming)~ ''CALM DOWN?!?! PARAMEDICS HELPING HER?!?! SHE JUST SHOT HERSELF!!! MY DAUGHTER IS DEAD!!! SHE'S DEAD!!!! '''911 Operator: '''Sir please. The police and paramedics won't be able to help if your screaming.. '***************''' Ranger then hangs up the phone and falls down to his knees and beside his limp dead daughter. He put her head on his lap. "M-Mallory why?!?!? WHY!?!?!?" "Oh my god!" Cried Ashley "Why did she do it?!?!" Cried Zuma The paramedics then came into the lookout. They had a strecher with them "Let us take her to the hospital" said one of the paramedics as he put her body on the strecher "Oh my dog" cried and whispered Rubble "Sh-she's dead..I just know it" whispered and sobbed Rocky Diego quickly ran out of his room and into the Main Lobby room. He looked down to the ground to see blood. He gasped in horror and looked up to see Mallory on a stretcher, limp, a bullet wound by her head, and her bleeding out badly on the stretcher. "MALLORY!!" teared up Diego "Diego" Ryder gasped "NOOOOO!!" Diego screamed Diego went to run to his injured and dying sister when he was grabbed and pulled back by Ryder. He tried to get out of his uncle's graps His eyes swollen up with tears as squeals and crys escaped put of his mouth. "Mallory!! Nooo!", "why did she shoot herself?!?!?!" "She..she was j-just in pain Diego" said Ryder with a shakey voice Diego screamed and cried "I..I..I don't want my sister to die!!" "She w-wanted to be dead...I'm pretty sure she is because she shot her head" said Ranger with his voice shakey "N--no...I looked up to her..now I don't have my big sister anymore" cried Diego They all followed to the hospital to only get the news that Mallory immediately died when she shot herself. Everyone cried even more, including Diego. Mallory was his inspiration and the one that he looked up to the most, now that she's gone, Diego can't do eveything himself anymore. It's been cloudy and rainy for the past few days. There wasn't that much calls for emergencies, it's like Adventure Bay knew that the PAW Patrol was going through a tough time and handled things themselves for a while. Mallory's funeral was scheduled a week after her suicidal death. The whole town went. Diego cried the whole ceremony, "..I..I...I want my sister back!" "Shhh I..I know it's hard Diego..I miss her too..we all want her back..she was just ill" said Ashley trying to calm down her son. "No one could heal her?" asked Diego "....I don't know..she wouldn't let anyone help her tho" sighed Ashley sadly "Not even me if I tried to help?" asked Diego sniffling "That would be very thoughtful of you...but I don't think she would let you help her either" said Ashley Diego sadly looked down "..oh" The funeral soon ended and they lowered the casket into the ground. They filled up the hole with dirt and some people like Ryder, Ranger, Ashley, and the dogs put flowers infront of her tombstone. "Rest in peace..my daughter" whispered Ranger sadly as he wiped some tears away Ryder Walked up beside Ranger and lightly patted his shoulder. "It's alright" Ryder whispered "I can't get that visual out of my head" lightly sobbed Ranger "I know..me too" said Ryder sadly he too wiping tears off his cheek Diego then came walking up to the group. He had his stuffed black bear animal with him. He sadly looked at it and gave it one last hug before putting it with the flowers infront of Mallory's grave. "Diego, that's your stuffed animal" Marshall gasped in shock "I know...but Mallory needs it most..it will give her company and help her from the pitch blackness.." Diego's voice started to break up as he then hugged his father tightly and started crying "There there son...i--it will be okay..she'll always be here with us.." said Ranger patting Diego's head lightly "How? She's dead.." Diego said looking up at his dad "She's always in our hearts...and I bet she's looking down at us from heaven" Ranger's voice begun to break up too "C'mon guys lets go..it looks like it'll start storming in a few minutes" said Ryder slowly and sadly "I don't want to leave!" said Diego looking at his uncle "We have to" said Ryder sadly Diego backed up a bit, "I don't want to leave Mallory" "Diego" Ashley sighed sadly "N-no...I don't want to leave my sister" Diego sat next to his sisters grave "C'mon" Ranger said sadly picked him up and carried him away from the cemetary "NOOO!!" screamed and cried Diego, "let me go!" The PAW Patrol went back to the Lookout. About 3 minutes after they got inside it started to storm. Diego ran to his room and slammed the door shut. Ranger sadly looked at his sons room and sighed. Ryder walked up to his side and placed his hand on his shoulder. "This lookout is not going to be the same anymore." teared up Ranger Ryder sighed, "I....I know it's going to be tough Ranger...Mallory was your first child." Ranger shakily sighed, "now I have to keep an eye on Diego." "Don't worry he'll be alright" said Ryder trying the smile but can't . "I hope so"~ Chapter 4 It was very dark and still storming that same very night. Lighting and thunder woke up young Diego. He got out of bed and slowly and quietly got in his rain coat and got on his rain boots as he was going back to the cemetery. As he got their and infront of it, lighting lit up the sky and the lighting lightened up the sign so he could see it. "Adventure Bay Cemetery." '' Diego slowly walked around looking for his deceased sisters grave. There he saw it, that had his formerly black bear, and what seemed like 12 bouquets of flowers on the wet and now muddy soil infront of the tombstone. He walked up to the grave trying to swallow the sobs that was coming up his throat. He read the grave to himself; ''~*IN LOVING MEMORY OF '' ''MALLORY MILLER MAY 20, 2007-NOVEMBER 21, 2018 A SISTER, DAUGHTER, AND A NEICE YOU ARE ALWAYS IN OUR HEARTS AND THOUGHTS, WE WILL ALWAYS REMEBER YOU. WE WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT.*~ Diego lightly sobbed as he read the grave. He lightly and gently fell to his knees. "M...Mallory" sobbed Diego, "....w..why did you do it." whispered and sobbed Diego as he had his eyes closed shut tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "..Diego" ''a ghostly girl voice called out. "U-uh?!" Diego quickly looked up to see a Phatom figure of her sister standing straight in front of him, frowning. His eyes went wide in suprise. He quickly stood up and looked at her. She looked like she never shot herself. "M..Mallory" Diego kinda chocked on his tears ''"Diego..I didn't do it because I was mad at you...I was never mad towards you...I...I was just in pain" ''Mallory frowned "B--but we could've helped you...I could've helped you..even tho I'm just 7" sobbed Diego. "I miss you so much...I want my big sister back" "Diego, you need to live on for me alright? Take good care of mom, dad, Uncle Ryder, Aunt Katie, and the pups for me...please..don't keep mourning over my death" Mallory said Diego went to go give Mallory a hug; however his hands went through her. Diego slowly stepped back a bit. He looked at her tears streaming down his cheeks. He very slowly put his hands down at his side. "I'm a ghost..you can't touch me sadly" frowned Mallory "Why?...why??...WHY?!?! WHY MALLORY??!!!!!??! WHY!?!?!?!?" screamed Diego, "I looked up to you..You were a inspiration to me! And you just let me down by taking yourself away!!!" Mallory was in shock, ''"D--Diego" '' "Just listen!!!!" Cried Diego, "every day I would wake up beaming and happy knowing that I will be able to spend another day with my big sis!..and now...I don't even feel like getting up in the morning..not even to eat Pancakes and Bacon!!!...and I love Pancakes and Bacon!!" screamed and cried Diego "a....a...and right now...I feel like running to the bridge and jumping off it!"~ Mallory just sadly looked at her alive little brother thinking of all the happy times that she had. Wishing she could have more of them. However the depression was too greater for her to over come and beat ''"i'm sorry Diego, but I was hurting very badly..I just had to do something about it. I couldn't tell Mom and Dad...or even our Uncle about it. I didn't really want to go through a mental hospital visit." ''frowned Mallory "Wh-what?!" Diego said in shock, "I would do that if I was feeling bad..I wouldn't want to take away my own life and throw away everything I got and have!" Diego clenched his hands into a fist and sobbing ''"Diego..it's hard for you to comphrend right now...but once you get a bit older...you'll understand" Mallory sadly grinned "Wh-uh?"~ "here", Mallory was able to pick up the black bear plushie and give it back to Diego, "It was very kind of you to give me your bear stuffed animal..but you didn't need to. Here you can have it back" '' "N-no..I want you to keep it..to keep you company" Diego pushed the plushie away ''"Diego, I really don't need it. You need it more than me" ''Mallory put it into Diego's arms and stepped back a bit ''"take care of Mom, Dad, Aunt Katie, Uncle Ryder, and the pups for me, alright?" ''smiled Mallory a bit before disappearing "n-no!! M--Mallory!! Mallory come back please!" cried Diego, "I still have to ask you some questions..p-please!" Diego then fell down to his knees and started to sob as he then started to feel sad again. He fell on his left side next to Mallory's grave. Diego setted the black bear plushie back infront of her tombstone and stared at the writng on her tombstone again. His vision was a bit blurry from the tears in his eyes. "M..M..Mallory...S-sis..p-please come b.back" sobbed Diego Footsteps were then heard a bit coming up from behind Diego. Diego turned his head around to see his father sadly looking at him. He had an umbrella in his left hand. He sadly sighed at the sight of his son. "Diego..come back home..please..your going to get hyperthermia from this cool rain" frowned Ranger "I..I don't care..I want to be with M-Mallory" sobbed Diego Ranger sadly sighed, "....she needs her rest...okay? C'mon" Ranger walked over towards his son and picked him up and cared him to his vehicle and drove back to the lookout. Ranger got him clean dry clothes. Afterwards Diego sadly and slowly walked to his room and closed his door going to sleep, and dreaming about when his sister was alive and well. '''Chapter 5' Diego has been going to the cemetery for a month now and he has been growing sadder and sadder everyday. Diego soon dropped out of school and spent his whole days at the cemetery talking to his sisters grave. Diego has also been eatting less and getting less hours of sleep. The PAW Patrol started to get Diego mental help to make sure he doesn't kill himself like Mallory, and so Ranger and Ashley don't loss another child. "I miss Mallory so much" sobbed Diego "Diego..your sister has been gone for about two months now" said the doctor "I..I don't care! I miss her! I want to see her again!" Sobbed Diego harder "Take a deep breath" said the doctor slowly and calmly "No!!", yelled Diego "I won't take this tourcher anylonger! I've lost someone important to me! Someone I love!" yelled and cried Diego "That's what happens to everyone in the world..we're born; we get old; then we die" said the doctor slowly and calmly "I-i'm going to lose Mom, Dad, my Uncle, and Aunt next?!?!" Diego said wide eyed "You don't know that..it could be anyone at anytime.." "I...I can't take it seeing or hearing about someone else dying! I...I have constantly been having dreams about Mallory shooting herself...th-th-then..she would come into my dreams and tell me to kill myself too so I could be with her and that my suffering will end too" sobbed Diego "Are you actually thinking about killing yourself?" asked the doctor worringly Diego sniffled a bit "I...I don't know..I don't think that I would have the guts to do it...but I really want to see her again" "Wh-why do you ask? .. d-do you really want me to kill myself?" asked Diego with tears in his eyes "No, i'm just asking how you feel, and what you think" said the doctor disagreeing "Well...I don't feel good." Said Diego looking down at the ground Diego soon got out of his daily Mental Doctor visit and went back to the lookout and to his room. He looked at his bed to see a book and a black bag that wasn't there before. He slowly walked over towards his bed to kneel down and to pull the two objects out to look at it. The book turned out to be Mallory's journal that she was writing her depressed feelings. Diego looked and read through the first 5 pages. The fith page had one of the bullets from the gun that got shot through her head. The bullet still had warm fresh blood on it. It soaked the page red. Diego dropped the book and slowly backed up. A hard sad feeling hit him. As it was depression it's self. He then brough his attention towards the black bag. He slowly opened it up to see the same gun that she shot herself with. It even had 10 bullets in the bag with it. Diego eyed the gun and the bullets; then looked over towards the book with the blood soaked bulleted page. "Diego want some Watermel-" Ashley stopped in fear as she saw the gun and the bullets "Diego!!!!" Ashley screamed in fear. She very quickly picked up the bag and backed up with it. "Why!?!" "I..I wasn't going to-" Diego didn't get to finish when his father stepped in. He looked at the gun and the bag full of bullets in shock and nervously then looked at Diego in disbelief and worringly. "Diego..son...why?"~ W.I P! Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Chapter 11 Category:Suicide Category:Ranger Category:Mallory Category:Sadness Category:Dragons19's Creepypasta stories